To improve user convenience, many modern vehicles are provided with remote keyless entry (RKE) and SMART key systems which allow for certain vehicle functions to be triggered and/or enabled without physical use of a vehicle key or input from a user to a key fob. For example, a proximity between the key fob and an associated vehicle may be monitored or detected, and used as a trigger to turn on vehicle welcome lighting or unlock vehicle doors. Additionally, vehicle starting may be enabled via actuation of a button in the vehicle, without physical use of a key or input to the key fob, when the key fob is detected as being within the vehicle cabin.
These RKE and SMART key systems may utilize a portable communicating device, e.g., the key fob, which may be carried with the user. To enable the RKE and SMART key system functions, the key fob may perform a polling operation during which the key fob attempts to locate and identify the vehicle associated therewith. The polling operation may be performed periodically when the key fob has not located and identified the associated vehicle. Due to the significant amount of time during which the key fob may be outside of a communication range with the associated vehicle, a majority of a key fob's battery life may be consumed performing the polling operation.
Further in this regard, following assembly of the key fob and pairing with a SMART Main Unit (which is mounted in a vehicle) at a key fob manufacturing facility, the key fob may spend a significant amount of time (e.g., days or months) in storage and shipment until received at a vehicle assembly/production facility (i.e., key fob manufacturing facility assembly and kitting, key fob manufacturing facility storage, key fob manufacturing facility shipping, warehousing, etc.). Once at the vehicle assembly/production facility and assembled with a vehicle (i.e., the SMART Main Unit is mounted in the vehicle), the key fob may again spend a significant amount of time in storage and shipment (i.e., storage at a production/assembly facility, shipment from the production/assembly facility to a sales location, storage at the sales location, etc.). During the storage and shipping periods, the key fob continues performance of the polling operation, thereby consuming battery life and shortening the useful life of the key fob battery. Moreover, prior to storage and shipping, the vehicle may be transitioned to a shipping mode during which the vehicle-based RKE and SMART key system related communication functions are disabled. As such, the key fob may perform the polling operation during the storage and shipping period without the corresponding vehicle-based systems providing a capability for location and identification of the associated vehicle.
Consequently, a significant portion of the key fob battery life may be consumed during the storage and shipping period. In some cases, it is estimated that the expected battery life for a vehicle key fob may be reduced by several months due to this battery consumption. Accordingly, useful key fob battery life may be increased by accounting for the storage and shipping period.